Diary Entry AKA "A Day at the Lake"
by Nurannoniel T.I.M.E
Summary: My trans-nutcase-formers characters decided to join me at the lake today, and the Kaos Kitties won't back off!


Disclaimer: HASBRO owns the Beast Wars; I co-own the Kaos Kitties with my best friend Nikki (sorry I forgot your screen name), and the government owns everything else. Other than that, I don't own anything. I'm now writing this at slaggin' FOUR THIRTY IN THE MORNING. That is because my body picked a prime time to play the role of an insomniac. So now I risk getting grounded for being up so late. Oh well, works of art have been created at such unholy hours as this; maybe this thing will join them. Or not. Things get stupid after I wake up from my nap, because that's when I picked up where I had left off earlier. I think the ending has no connection with the begging, but if it does please tell me. I'm to zonked out to care right now. X_X Finally!  
  
Diary Entry of Nurannoniel AKA "A Day at the Lake"  
  
Well, my Trans-nutcase-formers characters decided to join me in coming to the lake today. All of them. Plus Lian and Kit wouldn't leave them alone, since the new rules can't really be applied to them. I'll tell you all about it, from when Kit got me up to now, after everyone's FINALLY gone to sleep. ************************************************************************ "Nurannoniel, it's time to get up!" Mom. Nope, I'm going back to sleep. "Nurannoniel! We're going to the lake today!" Lac La Nonne? Now I'm REALLY going back to sleep! "C'mon Nurri! We're leaving in an hour!" 1) Turn over. 2) Whack the Kaos Kitty fuzor that called me Nurri. 3) Go back to sleep. Not one of these was accomplished. Kit threw a glass of ice water on me before I could finish step one. "There! That was for not getting up on time!" Kit cheered as I wiped my face on the wet blanket. "I'll get you back for that." "We'll see. Hurry up, everyone's waiting!" "Everyone?" "Yeah," Kit grabbed a few things out of a drawer. I saw my baiting suit, a towel, a hat, and some shorts go into a bag. "Your Mom invited all the Predicons and Maximals to come along." Primus no. To quote Rattrap, 'we're all gonna die!' "Now hurry up!" Kit pulled me out of bed. Letting her was my first mistake. Leaving my room to get breakfast was the second. I turned the corner to look at the kitchen. Did you know that Optimus and Megatron are experts in the art of food fighting? *Splat* "Run!" *crash*  
  
I wiped the peanut butter and toast off my face, then ate it. What? I was hungry! I stepped around the plastic and smashed ceramic plates and sat down at the counter. "Next person to misbehave is free game for the Kitties, now please clean up this mess." That caused a rush of a cleaning spree. When they were done, they all gathered around the counter that sat in the middle of the too small kitchen. "Okay, this is you're first time outside of my computer, so we better set down a few rules," They all groaned. "One, if you're going to fight, do it outside. I want minimal damage to the house but you can annoy the grouchy neighbors all you want." That part made them happy. "Number two, keep my dimension beautiful, clean up what you scrap." More groans. "Three: obey orders given my Me, Myself, I or Moi only. Never listen to my brother, he'll get you scrapped, but be cautious what you do and don't do for my parents." They amazingly stayed silent, but a few DID look nervously at my brother as he walked back to his room with a glass of milk. He laughed as manically as he could, but coughed mid cackle. Everyone turned back around to face me. "Last but not least, no casualties. That includes me. Take it to mean what you will. Failure to comply with any of these rules will result in the culprit or culprits becoming free game to the sisters. Is that clear?" "CLEAR!" "Good. Kit, Lian, if I need to devise a separate set of rules for you, I will. And they WILL include my TV. Now let's get ready to hit the beach!"  
  
Okay, a five seat truck, a family of four, and sixteen large robots. Were we driving illegally? If you said no you get a smack for stupidity. Most had to ride in the boat we were towing. It's a good thing Megatron's t-rex head scared the police off. (We all knew he had it for a good reason, right? Well now we know what that reason is.) The ones in the boat didn't mind being there, because they had fun. Especially when Terrorsaur, Waspinator, Lian, Optimus, and Airazor decided to air-ski. The only problem with that was when someone wiped out, we didn't stop. I think Waspinator finally found his arm on the way back.  
  
When we arrived at the boat launch, we found our next set of problems. We were trying to back the boat into the water when Dinobot pointed out that the tires on the trailer were shredded. (Needless to say the ones who were air skiing admitted they had most likely caused that problem.) Then, it took all the Transformers (minus Rattrap, he was in the boat with my brother and I,) to pull the boat through the 3-foot deep mud plus 2 feet of water. My brother Matt could have helped since he was tall enough not to drown, but me at 5 feet tall was told to stay put. So we just played Go- Fish. (Literally!) After that, we had to figure out seating arrangements. Flyers had to air ski some more, me, Cheetor, Rattrap, and Blackarachnia sat in the front of the boat, Scorponok and Tigatron sat in the back seats, Dad drove and Mom sat in the seat beside him with Dinobot and Tarantulas in the seats behind, and finally Matt, Megatron, Kit and Rhinox stood in the middle to balance the boat. (Now, how the boat held up that much weight without sinking, I don't even think PRIMUS knows!) Then there was only one problem left. Since this was the test run of the finally repaired engine, there were still a few bugs to work out. It took ten tries to get it started, plus some minor tweaking by Dad and Rhinox. Then we all held on for dear life as the boat took off.  
  
The ride went relatively smooth, that was until Kit decided to see if dinosaurs float. Guess what? These two sure don't. We nearly capsized trying to get Megatron and Dinobot back in. "Kit, do you know how to swim?" I asked when everyone returned to his or her spot. "Yeah, but I'm not very fond of it." She started to look nervous. "Good, do you see that little spot of beach over there, between all the reeds?" "Yeah. Why do you ask?" "Because that's where we're going." "Oh, thanks for pointing out the spot." "You're welcome. Now keep that spot in sight." "Why?" *splash* Megatron, Dinobot, and me shoved her into the water just as Dad revved the engine and sped off. We could all hear Kit screeching over our laughter.  
  
We cruised around for 15 minutes, then went in for some lunch. Kit joined us about 10 minutes later. She grumbled as she walked up to the circle of benches around the empty fire pit. (There was no fire. Since the weather had been so dry, there was a HUGE fire ban in effect.) She sat down. "Have fun?" I asked her. "Well, you got your revenge for this morning. Is there anything left to eat?" I tossed her the last cheese and ham sub. She gobbled it down happily. She'd obviously worked up an appetite after all that swimming. "So? Now what do we do?" "Swim, sun tan, read, anything you want. Have fun." I walked over to the table and started squirting sun block on my arms. My legs could burn for all I cared; they were still under the Nellie tan curse and needed some evening out. (The "Nellie" tan is the result of the school uniform of the school I just graduated from. The Nellie McLung uniform consists of a white oxford shirt, a kilt, a tie and knee socks. The "Nellie tan" is lower arms tanned but shoulders and upper arms white, upper legs white, tanned knees, and white shins.) Cheetor walked up to where I was standing. He picked up the bottle of sun block and sniffed. He turned away when he realized the stuff stank. "What's this?" He asked, setting it down again. "Sun block. Keeps you from burning." Inferno looked up. "Burn?" "Yeah, sun burn. UV rays are very dangerous and can burn people." I grabbed the book I'd started to read during final exams and at down in the shade. Everyone edged towards the table with the sun block on it. "Um, you guys are metal." "Yeah, so?" Terrorsaur asked as he dived for the bottle. Sun block squirted out as everyone tried to grab it. "You guys can't get sun burns." "Oh." Everyone stood up from the dog-pile. Matt swiped the bottle out of Tigatron's hand. He tried to squeeze some out, but the bottle was empty. "Way to go, you wasted the whole bottle!" Everyone just mumbled apologies and went to go play in the sand.  
  
I dozed off after I hit a lull in the plot. I woke up an hour later to four, half drowned cats, two sand castles the size of Megatron's ego, and a lake that had dropped two meters because of the water fight going on between the Maximals and Predicons. After Lian coughed up a bit of water, she told me my family had gone water skiing. They had tried earlier, and that's why the cats were now recovering on the grass away from the water fight. They. weren't very good at water skiing, nooo, so they had given up the sport completely. (For some reason I doubted the story. Could it have been that Cheetor and Tigatron had waaay to many scratches and dents?) I looked around at the soaked trees and grass. Suddenly I realized everyone but the cats and myself had gone missing. I asked if anyone had seen what had happened. "Sorry Nurri, no idea." I whacked Lian. "Never call me Nurri. We better go look for them, before we all end up dead." I heard the sisters giggle, but I ignored it. I got up and saw something floating in the water a little bit off shore. It looked like more Waspinator parts. I waded out and collected them. I asked Waspinator what the slag happened to him. Needless to say the 'bot was offline, thus I didn't get an answer. I put him up on the beach and started to explore the forest for more Transformers.  
  
It wasn't long before I rounded up parts from just about everyone on the trip. Still yet to be located were Dinobot, Rattrap, Tarantulas and Terrorsaur. So I did the dumbest thing I could do. I called out. "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS?!" Missiles and lasers came flying at me from all sides. "AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CASUALTIES????" The barrage stopped. "Eh, sorry Nurannoniel, didn't realize it was you." Rattrap stepped out of the woods first. He was limping. "Okay, you're all in for it when we get home. I said no casualties. I have a pile of parts waiting to be organized and put back together back at the beach." Tarantulas cackled. "Then perhaps you should remind your creations of that. They are the ones who attacked us!" A chainsaw landed on poor Tarantulas. He cried out "Run!" as he went offline. Maniacal laughing could be heard. "Their heeere.." Terrorsaur said, backing into a trap. He fell through the hole and onto the spikes waiting below. I turned and looked at the two remaining survivors. "We better leave." "I agree." Dinobot and Rattrap followed me back to the beach where the pile of Maximal and Predicon parts had grown larger. A sound like a blowtorch flared up behind us. Rattrap went down. "Okay you two, it's Tree House TV for-" "Halt! You're under arrest for violation of the provincial fire ban!" A bunch of police came out of nowhere and hand cuffed the Kaos Kitties. "You have the right to remain blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah, etcetera etcetera etcetera. Now Come on." They hauled the sisters into a police van and drove off. "Well, now that was interesting." I said as I turned to Dinobot. "Very." "We better get these guys put back together. I see my parents coming back." ************************************************************************ Well, we only got a few 'bots half repaired for the trip home, so we just threw the remaining pieces into my backpack and went back to the boat launch. Dad somehow got the tires repaired, and with everyone in the trunk, in jail, or in my backpack we had a lot more space on the way home. When we got back I went with Dinobot into the computer dimension where all my characters lived to help him get everyone into CR chambers. After that was done, I climbed back out and got ready for bed. I DID stop to write this down first, so I get credit for doing that, don't I? Good night. Or should I say, good morning?  
  
-Nurannoniel  
  
P.S. Is that a chainsaw and maniacal laughing I hear? 


End file.
